Ghostverse Stories/Unity
Unity is the fourth and final episode of Ghostverse Stories. It tells the story of Kaiden's bachelor party, with some interesting confessions, followed by his wedding the next day. Script Kaiden is tapping his glass with a fork as Ukoras, Grik, Zerrik, Gralnin, Vor'nal, Felton, and Trent look intently at him at the table. The group is in a bar, within a privately-rented room. Kaiden: I just want to thank you all for coming tonight. Means a lot to me to celebrate with you. The group collectively cheers as Kaiden smirks. Kaiden: Being with Elina has...given me a new outlook on life. To cherish those I'm around, and to celebrate. Kaiden raises a mug of beer into the air. Kaiden: Which is what we'll be doing TONIGHT!!! Everyone cheers as a montage of celebration and drinking plays, before cutting to Kaiden sitting down alongside Vor'nal and Gralnin. Kaiden and Gralnin are clearly not sober, with Vor'nal looking on nervously. Kaiden: So you two are...are due to go for a roadtrip of sorts? Gralnin: Yeah, just a little tour of the universe outside the galaxy. I wanna...I wanna see what's out there. Vor'nal: Plus I've got old friends to reunite with. It'll be fun. Kaiden: Well, you two have fun. I'll be back here on my honeymoon likely. Vor'nal: I've never been to a bachelor party before. It's interesting to say the least. I haven't had alcohol before though. Gralnin slaps Vor'nal on the back with a toothy grin. Gralnin: C'mon, everyone's gotta try some! Gralnin grabs a mug from the nearby counter as Vor'nal looks on nervously. Vor'nal: I...uh... Gralnin: There's no harm in having a bit of it. Vor'nal lets out a sigh as he takes a sip. Immediately, he's entranced by the alcohol and begins chugging it. Kaiden and Gralnin: CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! Vor'nal finishes the mug before slamming it down on the table with a grin on his face. Vor'nal: I need more. How come nobody told me how good beer was? Gralnin: I asked you multiple times in the past if you wanted some. You refused every time. Vor'nal: That was just the old me. I'm more open nowadays. As Vor'nal walks off, Kaiden gets up, smiling at the group celebrating. He seems happy to be around them. Grik: Looks like the party's going smoothly. Kaiden: Yeah, seems like it. Was your bachelor party this busy? Grik: Eh, I just had a few friends. But actually, I...have a bit of a confession to make. Kaiden: Yeah, what's up? Grik: I'm...not too keen on the location. Kaiden: How so? Grik: Well, it seems strange to hold it in the middle of the freezing cold near the Den of Spirits, don't you think? I'm not the biggest fan of cold weather. Kaiden: I mean, that area has sentimental value to us. It's where we first heard about the journey that began our relationship to begin with. Kaiden smirks upon mentioning the start of the journey. It was so long ago. Kaiden: You wanna know something? Grik: Sure. Kaiden: I...was initially weary of Elina at first. I wasn't sure about trusting her when we first met. Grik: That's actually interesting. How did you two first meet anyways? Kaiden: I had arrived in Xastil after Farhorn burnt down, and she said she saw the attack in a vision and knew I was the only survivor. From there, we made an agreement to investigate what was going on. Grik: So you feel guilty in a sense? Kaiden: Kinda. I love her more than anything but I just feel...upset. I wish things could've gone smoother. Grik smirks. Grik: Well, my wife and I didn't have a smooth meeting initially. We actually met when I was just grabbing a coffee one morning and someone had screwed up my order. She saw a...very angry side of me to say the least. Kaiden: I'm sure you got through it though. Grik: Oh, we did. We didn't rush into the marriage right away either. Took us years of dating before things got serious. Kaiden: Wheras with me and Elina we got close fairly quickly... Kaiden thinks for a minute. Kaiden: You know what? This isn't a big deal. I love her no matter what. Grik: That's the spirit! Now let's have some fun. You've got a big day tomorrow. Kaiden: Heh, yeah. Kaiden and Grik rejoin the party, and continue a night of fun. ---- Kaiden is getting ready in a side room of the wedding chapel, getting a suit on. He sighs before walking out, towards the central altar. Grik and the others stand there, waiting for Elina. Xanvor seems to be acting as the one officializing the marriage. Kaiden: Thanks for helping out with this. Xanvor: My pleasure. It's the least I can do. Kaiden continues to stand, reminiscing of his past. Flashbacks quickly fly by on-screen depicting his first meeting with Elina in the inn, the time when he fainted after saving her life, the confession of his crush on her, the time when she woke up in the middle of the night after a vision, her awakening in the hospital, and the proposal. Kaiden smiles, knowing he's about to experience something life-changing. Elina walks down the aisle, wearing a wedding dress. Her adoptive father Norris walks her down the aisle as she smirks at Kaiden. They eventually arrive, with Norris looking at Kaiden with respect. Norris: Take care of her. Kaiden smirks as he looks at Elina. The two of them seem incredibly happy. Xanvor: Welcome everyone. Today we've gathered to witness the marriage of Kaiden Damuth and Elina Keats. Before we begin, if anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace. Nobody says anything as Xanvor continues. Xanvor: Alright then. Now then, does the married couple have any vows they'd like to share? Elina coughs slightly, as if she's about to talk. Elina: Kaiden, the day we met, I knew there was something special about you. As we adventured together and saw the world, I gained respect for you. Respect turned to friendship. Friendship turned to admiration. Admiration...turned to love. In the crowd, Felton elbows Trent. Felton: This is pretty cheesy, don't ya think? Trent backhands Felton with an angry glare. Trent: Shh, don't be rude. Elina: Thanks to you, I became stronger as a person. Thanks to you...I finally had someone I could truly trust. Someone who admired me for who I am. Someone...who cared for me no matter what. Kaiden, I promise that I'll stand by your side until the day I can live no longer. I love you. Kaiden blushes as he hears those words. He then looks as if he's about to speak. Kaiden: Elina...I care for you more than anything. Back in my childhood, I never really had long-term relationships with others. But you proved me wrong. I sought to protect you as we fought together. As we bonded. And I never wanted to see you hurt. Elina...I love you. Everyone begins to clap as Xanvor smirks. Xanvor: Now then, it's time to officiate the marriage. Kaiden, do you take Elina to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part? Kaiden: I do. Xanvor: Elina, do you take Kaiden to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part? Elina: I do. Xanvor: Kaiden, Elina, may the blessings of love, of protection, and of happiness be your constant companion, for I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may seal this union...with a kiss. Kaiden and Elina look at each other in happiness, and embrace in a kiss. Everyone else begins to clap at the wedding being officiated as the credits roll. Post-Credits Scene Kaiden and Elina are sitting in what appears to be a tropical resort of sorts, with Kaiden handing Elina a glass of water as they sit out on the balcony at sunset. Elina is resting her head on his shoulder as she smiles. Kaiden: I still can't believe it finally happened. We're...finally married. Elina: It's so great. Just the two of us together against the world. Kaiden: How much closer can we get? Elina looks at Kaiden with a face of awkwardness. He simply laughs it off. Kaiden: No, not that close. That's a choice we both have to make for ourselves. Elina: Well...we might as well try it. Kaiden: You sure? Elina smirks slightly. Category:Stories